


Stage Persona

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Chicago, Dancing, F/M, Reader-Insert, Singing, actress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 10:41:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14768052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	Stage Persona

“Looking good Y/N!” Morgan exclaimed, clapping as you walked by, short, fringe skirt playfully bouncing around the curves of your thighs, which were pretty ample if you did say so yourself. 

At first, you’d been a little apprehensive about trying out for the lead in this particular play. Velma Kelly in Chicago had a very revealing wardrobe and she bore her sex appeal on her sleeve. You had no qualms, but in front of everyone? That was a different story. 

With Spencer’s encouragement, you’d decided to try out for the part. You got it, and now you were very, very scantily clad in front of your boyfriend’s best friends and teammates. But you channeled Velma, because that’s what you were going to need to do anyway. “Don’t I know it!” You replied. 

Sidling passed him, you could feel his eyes on you, but the only one that got a piece of this booty was sitting opposite him. 

It was going to be showtime soon, but first you spent a little time talking with Spencer’s friends. Emily in particular wanted to know if you were nervous.

“Why? About my lines and stuff? Not really.”

She shook her head. “No. You do musical theater all the time, but this is a particularly sexy show. And you’re wearing very little clothing.” She gave you a little up and down look that made you blush.

“I guess that’s true.” It was very true, but you’d been trying not to focus on it. “I just push it out of my mind. Speaking of, I have to go. It’s showtime and they need their Velma.”

Now to knock out the uncertainty that Emily and Morgan had stirred up.

—–

There was no need to worry. The second you stepped on the stage, everything fell into place. It was like someone else was taking over - someone super confident and unabashedly sexy. Each movement was pointed yet fluid, and the entire time you were on stage, you focused on the one person you loved more than anything. 

Sure, all of your outfits were meant to draw attention, all of them designed to be flashy and bright despite the basic colors. Every time you danced, you heard the hoots and hollers of those around you, some you recognized, some you didn’t, but it all felt like an out of body experience, because they were watching Velma Kelly not you. 

When curtain call came around and it was your turn to take a bow, you scanned the audience, blushing upon seeing Spencer standing and clapping and whistling. His friends were an array of shouts and whistles; you felt great. 

A bunch of your co-stars were going out to celebrate the first show, but you wanted to be with Spencer. Once your run was over, you’d attend the wrap party, but right now, you had other priorities. 

As the building emptied of its patrons, only stragglers remained, including Spencer and the team. “How are you feeling?” Spencer asked with a smile as wide as the galaxy. 

“Great! Very sexy!” You smiled, leaning in to kiss him as he wrapped his arms around you.

Penelope came up behind you and hugged your waist. “Well, that’s good, because you looked it,” she winked suggestively before throwing her head back in laughter. “Boy Wonder, who knew your lady love had all this sexiness just waiting to burst forth.”

Spencer looked perturbed and held you closer as you walked toward the parking lot. 

Emily and JJ kept telling you how beautiful you looked and what an amazing job you’d done. Hotch and Rossi were perfect gentlemen. And Morgan kept teasing the two of you about your sex life. It wasn’t something that truly bothered you, and on most nights Spencer didn’t care, that was kind of just how Morgan spoke and he didn’t mean any disrespect by it, but something was irking your boyfriend tonight. 

“You two ever had sex backstage at a show?” He asked. Garcia seemed particularly interested. 

You weren’t about to take the option off the table, but you also weren’t going to give his well-meaning but nosy friends the satisfaction of the answer she would give. “Nope. Never would either. And as for your next question, the costumes don’t come home with me.”

“And that’s fine by me. You look beautiful no matter what. It doesn’t matter to me if you’re wearing a short dress or baggy pajama pants and a t-shirt,” he said firmly. That’s what was bugging him. The fact that they’d been harping on your beauty because of the outfit. Maybe they hadn’t really commented before and the sudden change of heart due to less clothing rubbed him the wrong way. 

Morgan slapped his friend on the shoulder. “That’s exactly the answer I would expect from you,” he laughed.

“Well, I mean she does go to bed with me so I guess it works,” he said quickly, surprising himself with his answer.

You giggled as the mouths of his teammates dropped open and peel of laughter erupted from the middle of the parking lot. “Time for us to go,” you said, entwining your fingers with Spencer’s and leading him toward his car. “We have to get home.” To do what? Well, you’d just let them think what they wanted.

After you slipped into the car and Spencer got into the passenger seat, the cars doors slammed shut and he turned to you. “So…you’d never have sex backstage?” He smirked. “Or was that because you didn’t want to give the team they answer they wanted?”

“I guess you’ll have to find out,” you said with a wink.


End file.
